


Found Wanting

by ForestFox



Series: The future in your words. [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFox/pseuds/ForestFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news spreads and more hearts bleed for his loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Wanting

Aster lay in his cell in silence. The brickwork was grimy with dirt and dust, but all and all it was a clean cell. There were no stains of blood, or stink of shit, a cell nearly fit for a royal. He should have been locked in his room. But he supposed killing a Captain warranted a cell a peasant would be held in. 

They hadn’t even given him a pillow to make his cot more comfortable. But that was alright, he’d be out soon enough. The charges wouldn’t stick, they couldn’t stick, not with him protecting what was his. He glanced down at his bound hands in the torchlight with a sigh. They were protection for anyone who triggered his primal  behaviors . They would feel like nothing when he was in a rage, but for now they were a near painful weight. 

He could feel their pressure now, keeping him from truly being able to fall into the memory of Jack. He wanted his omega back, needed that sweet flesh laid bare in his bed. The itch to mount his lover so strong it hurt. The rough fabric of his tunic itching against his unsheathed cock, his whole body aching to comfort and be comforted. But he would not touch himself, could not until Jack was back. He would be a pathetic alpha indeed if he relieved his distress before he could calm his omega. 

He wanted Jack back! A whine of loneliness slipped from his prone lips. What was the point of anything? In this cell he was unable to do anything. Only lay there contemplating what a terrible alpha he was. Jack deserved better, a better father for his child, an alpha who could truly protect him. 

“Lord Aster, you are to be tried and sentence before the King. Make yourself presentable.” A guard muttered. 

He hadn’t even heard the man sneak up. But all at once his depression was washed away in an all-consuming rage. He turned only enough to give his shackled paws a proper hand hold. Launching his entire weight from the frame of the cot, he heard the thing groan as he pushed off. He slammed into the bars of his cell snarling, “I am presentable, take me to my omega.” He barked, attempting to squeeze his head through the bar and eat the man whole. How dare this fool keep him from his mate and unborn kit. 

Only half aware with reason he saw the poor soldier look up at him. Barely hidden fear in his beta eyes, the stink of his terror suddenly permeating the air. “Sir,” The soldier stuttered out. “His Royal Highness has called for your trial and you will appear there. Would you defy the King?” 

Aster tried to control himself, but he was so angry and all he wanted was Jack in his arms. He let out a low rumble from his chest, turning his head to stick his mouth out more. “I defy him presently. Come closer and I shall defy him tenfold.” He could feel the drool coming out of his mouth. He was salivating for a kill, blood to calm the knowledge that his omega was in trouble. Blood was a promise that he was doing something about it. 

The guard took several steps back until he was up against the wall. “Muzzle him! He is to be at his trial.” Aster jerked his face from the cell bars to turn his attention to the other person in the hall he had not noticed. An unlucky beta bastard would never experience the true affection of an omega. He expertly clawed his way across the bars to the other pooka. 

He hooked his paws into the bars, pressing them apart. The cell doors groan as they bent. All the while he leered at the fool who was doing as he was told. The poor trembling jailer who tried to open the iron cage for his mouth. 

“Mmm a beta, to stupid to cower before me… too pathetic to go into heat. Bring me my omega and I won’t tear you apart and present your corpse as a fine dinner to my love.” He growled, managing to squeeze his head out through the bent bars. Feeling his shoulders pressed up against the bars now he continued to push them wider. He’d be able to free himself! 

The terrified pooka gave a howl of false bravery popping the muzzle open and slapping it on Aster’s mouth quickly. He tried to howl in rage, instead his mouth hit the top of the iron cage. Clearly the thing had been made for enraged alphas, he’d break his mouth before he ever got out of the thing. 

He thrashed against the bars feeling a claw tear out of his paw. Oh he was being senseless, he knew that. But even as the solder sent to fetch him raised a metal baton over his head he tried to fight. It came down with a painful crack against his skull. 

More quickly than he would like to admit he went lip against the bars. Dizzily he let his eyes roll left and right trying to commit the pookan faces to memory. They’d be the first ones he’d murder when he came to. 

Feeling his eyes roll up into the back of his head, he decided to let himself sleep. 

-

Aster rolled onto his belly, groaning as he opened his eyes. He was on the cold hard floor of the throne room now. He shook his head trying to think straight, but he could barely connect that his mouth was once again free. He knew this was important but why he couldn’t answer. 

“He’s awake Mi’lord.” 

“I can see that with my own eyes, thank you. Aster, brother.” Aster blinked several times, trying to make sense of up and down while working his hands. They ached still as he tried to separate his arms. “You are still bound and you have been drugged so that you might be tried. You’ve been insufferable since the accident.” 

“You should have come to me.” Aster slurred, knowing the accident had to do with Jack. He felt a bit of clarity fighting to come to the surface, but it was stopped by his slow thinking. This was a good thing. Part of him knew that keeping his alpha instincts at bay with the confusion was a good thing. 

“Why ever for?” His brother asked. He managed to focus his attention towards the throne instead of the floor. His brother sat in his throne, golden crown position perfectly around his ears, a well groomed and polished copy of himself. Though the differences in fur patterns were hidden under his tunic, to all others they were twins. A year was all that stood between Aster and that throne, not that he had ever cared. But if he had had the power his brother  wielded , none of this would have happened. At least not to him. 

“Because Jack is mine- my bargain… my omega.” Aster huffed, managing to sit on his hind legs. The soldiers standing to the left and right of the king moved uncertainly. 

“I did not know and the charges were laid against you. It’s not wise to consult with the criminals in question, brother.” The argument was fair he supposed. From a disconnected point his brother came from a very valid realm of reasoning. 

“I am your brother,” He huffed, trying not to lean to far left or right. He didn’t need to fall over while making his argument. “You owed it to me to speak to me personally. To- not send guards to come and read me your charges. I am no murderer. I am your brother- the advisor, I have never failed you before.” 

He felt a small moment of triumph seeing his brother shift uncomfortably. “You murdered the captain sent to retrieve you.” He argued feebly. 

“I was within my rights.” He shouted, leaning forward. His balance off center and his reactions too slow he fell on his face. “He attacked my omega- my nesting omega… my Jack.” He finished with a pitiful whine. This was no state for him to be seen in. But even as he looked up at guards keeping his brother safe he saw the pity there. “I cannot be charged for that death- the others are not my fault, I did not do it. Take these shackles off me.” 

“What proof have you of the other deaths?” His brother argued, finally standing up. 

Pathetically he reached his bound hands out from under his form, attempting to grab at his brother. “My contract, my omega, my bed sheets stained with my promise to get him with child. I didn’t know he was carrying until he ran off. Bring back my Jack.” He pleaded, wishing he wasn’t drugged. If he weren’t charged there would already be a search party helping him find Jack. 

“So quick to forget Fellon… what of Lilac’s son?” His brother challenged. 

Aster willed himself up on his arms frowning. “What of Fellon… what has happened to my son?” He frowned when silence met him. His brother’s guard would not meet his eyes and his brother looked worriedly at him. “Answer me!” He bellowed, feeling his head spin. Damn the drugs, he wanted out of these shackles. He would roam this kingdom on his own if that was what it took. 

“Mi’Lord…” A voice called out. 

Aster turned, seeing a guard standing at the doorway of the throne room. He was alone and unarmed holding something. He sniffed the air, even his dulled senses picking up the scent of blood. The brown furred pooka clad only in armor hesitantly stepped forward, his eyes focused on Aster’s shackles. “What do you carry?” He asked, managing to claw towards the uneasy soldier. 

He could see the flicker of movement, heard the grunt of his brother giving the soldier permission to speak. “Mi’Lord… I was the runner that dispatched the search party to retrieve his Lord Fellon… they are dead Mi’Lord… the three you sent after him. And all I found that they had been tracking the young Lord is this…” Aster watched the soldier open his palms. Fellon’s small circlet marking his station glittering in one palm, the tattered remains of a child sized tunic in the other. 

There was a large tear in the tunic stained with blood. Damn the soldier for making it clear of his son’s fate. Couldn’t he have spared him that? Aster sank to the floor with a pained wail. First his omega was attacked and on the run. Now his son was dead? Fate was a cruel bitch. He supposed the only solace he could take from all this was his brother’s accompanying wail. He wanted that bastard in pain for what he had done to him. King or not, all this laid at his feet now. 

Another fool stepped into the room. Through his pain and tears he glared at the new presence. A human flanked by pookan guards. Rubbing his eyes clean he gave a low rumbling growl at the human. Even through his sadness at all his loss he could spare an angry growl for that mark, the brilliant gold and black tunic signaling to all who set eyes on the human that he was a messenger for the ruling family of Aurum. Pitch and his entourage would not be far behind this runner. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first time Aster and Pitch will have met since the first part. *puts on the swat armor*


End file.
